Destiny For You
by Vhy Otome Saoz
Summary: It's Time To Play,,,Have Fun Playing My Game  Or You Will Die ,,,Yosh chap 3 apdeth; maaf karna keterlambatan saya ini :  :R&r plis. ,
1. That Girls

Hy minnaaaa XD

Akemi Amagawa***Vhy Otome Saoz*** datang kembali dengan sebuah Fic HiruMamo ^^b

**Gomen, kemaren ada kesalahan =.=",,, Jadi mohon baca lagi ya ^_^**

**Destiny For You**

**Chapter 1 *prologe***

**Present by**

**Akemi Amagawa *Vhy Otome Saoz***

**Disclaimer by**

**Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Pair :**

**HiruMamo**

**Warning : OC, Typo, OOC, gaje.**

**

* * *

**

Kwak Kwak Kwak Kwak

Mamori berjalan pelan menuju rumahnya dengan kepala tertunduk ke bawah, blazernya yang berwarna hijau marun dibasahi oleh keringatnya.

Dia melirik jam digital yang terlilit di tangannya sesaat.  
"Haaaah. . . . Capek sekali. Kenapa sih Hiruma-kun selalu saja memberikan tugas yang banyak. Padahalkan turnamen Tokyo masih lamaaa. Haaaah . . . Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Hiruma-kun." sungutnya kesal dan menghela nafas panjang sembari terus berjalan. Tapi ketika dia melihat sebuah toko yang bernuansa serba hitam bernama "YURIKO", dia menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang toko itu sejenak seperti teringat akan sesuatu. Lalu dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap langit sore yang berhiaskan burung-burung yang berkicau riang dengan mata birunya yang indah sambil tersenyum manis dan mata berbinar-binar.

'Tapi . . . Tak apalah selama aku bisa terus membuat Hiruma-kun bahagia.' batin Mamori senang. Ternyata toko bernuansa hitam tadi mengingatkannya pada Hiruma yang sangat menyukai warna hitam. Mamoripun menundukkan wajahnya kembali dan menatap jalan di hadapannya dengan bersemangat dan senyum yang terukir manis di wajah cantiknya.

"Hmm . . . Kuharap Hiruma-kun juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku." bisiknya pelan, lalu mulai berjalan kembali menuju rumahnya dengan semangat dan senyum bahagia.

**-Di Atas Gedung Toko Yuriko-**

Tapi, tanpa Mamori sadari seorang gadis berambut hitam kelam dan memakai dress hitam dengan di penuhi rimpel dan renda tipis berwarna putih yang melingar indah di hampir setiap lekuk tubuhnya mengawasi setiap gerakan Mamori sedari tadi dari atas toko "YURIKO". Mata merahnya yang dingin berkilat tajam menatap Mamori yang baru saja menghilang di balik sebuah gang kecil.

"Hmm . . . . Kita lihat saja nanti." bisiknya pelan bahkan hampir tak terdengar lagi, suaranya yang indah membuat setiap kata-katanya terdengar seperti senandung lembut yang indah tapi penuh mistery.

Fiuh . . .

Seperti angin yang berhembus pelan, wanita itu menghilang. Yang tertinggal hanyalah sehelai mahkota mawar hitam yang tampak mengering dan layu.

**Tanda kehadirannya.**

* * *

****

Mamori berlari dari ruang club menuju lapangan dengan tergesa-gesa dengan membawa kumpulan-kumpulan kartu strategi yang di masukkannya di dalam sebuah tas kecil.

"KUSO MANE! NGAPAIN AJA KAU DI SANA?" teriak Hiruma dari arah lapangan, dari nada bicaranya terdengar jelas kalau dia sangat kesal menunggu Mamori yang tak kunjung datang.

"IYAAAA. Sebentar lagi aku sampai, sabarlah sedikit." teriak Mamori sambil terus berlari.

Tap Tap Tap

BRUK

Karna tergesa-gesa, Mamori menabrak seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada di depannya sampai terjatuh dan tas kecil yang dibawanya jatuh terbuka menyebabkan semua kartu strategi yang ada di dalam tas itu berserakan di atas tanah.

"Aduh! Maaf tadi aku tergesa-gesa." ujar Mamori yang terduduk di atas tanah sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terbentur sesuatu seraya menutup matanya mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

". . . "

Tapi Mamori tidak mendengar jawaban dari orang di depannya, diapun membuka matanya dengan perlahan-lahan.

Terlihatlah seorang gadis berambut hitam kelam, mata merahnya yang semerah darah menatap Mamori dengan tatapan dingin yang sangat menusuk. Sekilas wanita itu terlihat seumuran dengannya dan Hiruma tapi, dress hitam penuh rimpel dan renda tipis berwarna putih yang melingkar hampir di setiap lekuk tubuhnya terkesan agak kuno mirip pakaian para bangsawan eropa terdahulu sehingga Mamori menarik ulur keputusannya kembali.

DEG

'Si-Siapa wanita ini?' batinnya.

Mamori menatap wanita yang ada di hadapannya, otaknya yang cerdas seakan dibekukan lewat tatapan dingin menusuk wanita itu, sampai tiba-tiba wanita berambut hitam itu membungkukkan tubuhnya sampai wajahnya berada tepat di depan wajah Mamori dan hanya berbeda 30cm.

DEG

"Kau . . . . Mamori Anezaki kan?" ujarnya pelan tanpa ekspresi tapi terkesan menakutkan sambil terus menatap tajam mata biru Mamori dengan mata merahnya.

GLEK

"Eh. , . I-Iya." jawab Mamori yang mulai ketakutan.

Wanita itupun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Mamori dengan tatapan kosong, tapi dari raut wajahnya terlihat dia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Mamori hanya memandangnya dengan diam menungguk ekspresi wanita itu. Tapi tanpa Mamori sangka, mulut wanita itu mengembangkan senyum tipis yang membuat wajah cantiknya semakin terlihat mempesona tapi senyum itu terkesan menyeramkan, dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba Mamori merasakan aura yang sangat mengerikan keluar dari wanita itu seperti mencengkramnya dengan kuat, dapat di rasakannya bulu kuduknya yang sudah berdiri tegang karna ketakutan. Bahkan aura itu lebih kuat dari aura yang di miliki oleh Hiruma.

DEG

"Si-Siapa kau?" tanya Mamori yang masih terduduk di atas tanah.

Senyum di mulut wanita itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan menatap Mamori dengan tatapan dingin dan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi, lalu kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Nanti . . . Akan ku beri tau ….Nanti." ujarnya pelan dengan menekankan kata nanti seraya kembali tegak dan berjalan ke belakang Mamori yang masih tercengak di tempatnya.

"Hei! Ngapain kau bengong di situ? Sepertinya pacarmu sudah sangat kesal menunggumu." serunya dingin dari belakang Mamori.

"Ah. . . I-Iya."

Mamoripun tersadar dari lamunannya dan cepat-cepat memungut kartu-kartu strategi yang berserakan di sampingnya lalu menaruhnya di dalam tas dan berdiri kembali.

"Tapi. . . Kenapa kau tau kalau berpacaran dengan Hiruma-kun?" serunya seraya berbalik berharap dapat menemukan wanita itu di belakangnya.

"Eh!"

Tapi dia tak menemukan siapapun di belakangnya kecuali ruang club yang terkunci rapat dan angin yang berhembus pelan di sekitarnya.

"Eh . . . Mana dia?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri dengan wajah heran.

"KUSO MANEEE?" teriak Hiruma murka dari lapangan.

"Ah . . . Maaf, aku akan segera ke sana."

-Di atas gedung SMA Deimon-

Seorang wanita bergaya ala eropa menatap dingin Mamori yang tengah berlari ke arah lapangan dengan tergesa-gesa seraya menopang dagunya dengan tangan yang berselimut sarung tangan hitam. Rambut hitamnya yang indah melambai pelan terhembus angin sore .

"Gadis itu . . . Menarik." ucapnya pelan dan berjalan menuju pintu satu-satunya yang berada di atap gedung itu.

Whuss

Wanita itu menembus pintu meninggalkan sehelai mahkota bunga mawar hitam yang tampak sudah mengering dan layu.

Tapi . . . Jika kau melihatnya lebih seksama lagi, maka kau akan menemukan bercak-bercak darah segar melekat di helai mahkota mawar yang indah itu.

Mungkin. . . . Suatu saat nanti kau juga akan mendengar sebuah jeritan keras yang memekakkan dari **mawar hitamKu.**

* * *

**T**his **G**ame** I**s **M**ine  
**W**ill** B**egan **W**ith **T**his** S**tory  
**W**ould **Y**ou** L**ike **T**o** G**o **W**ith **M**e **?**

**

* * *

**

**Siapakah wanita itu?**

**Benarkah dia mengincar Mamori?**

***Liat di chapter selanjutnya ^^***

**

* * *

**

**HuH! aku dah lama g' buat fic HiruMamo lagi TT^TT**

**Kangen banget rasanya sama ni pair ,,,**

**Gomen kalau GAJE,,,,**

**Ini masih chap 1,,, jadi masih ada sambungannya ^^b**

**Btw,,,, fic The Winner mungkin 2 hari lagi apdeth ^^,,, Itupun kalau saya sudah sembuah ya ^^  
**

**R&r plish,,, jangan lupa sertakan kritik dan saran yah ^_^**


	2. It's Time To Play

Hy minnaaaaa XDD

Chap 2 akhirnya apdeth juga,,,

**Chap 1 kemarin ada kesalahan dan saya edit kembali,,,**

**jadi, mohon dibaca kembali yaaa! ^_^**

* * *

Balasan Review :

**undine-yaha **

Thanks dah rev k' ^_^

Ini apdeth ^^v**  
**

**Fitria -AlyssAmarylissJeevas **

Hehehehe,,,

Ini dah mbak liat lebih hati" ge ^^b,,

apdeth

**ceycoew youichi**

Makasih ^_^

Bagussssssss?O.o

Duh, makasih ya ^_^

lha? teman fb? nama na apa?

G' papa ^_^

**Iin Cka You-nii**

Hehehehehe,,,

muakasih#lebay-plak-

ntar k' ubah deh ^_^

**DEVID'D**

Ini belum selesai,,, masih panjang kok ^6b

Makasi atas sarannya ^_^

Hehehehe,,, maap The Winner apdethnya lama, saya lagi agak sakit mungkn apdetyhnya saya ulur agak lama lagi TT^TT

GOMEN!

Yosh,,, apdeth ^_~

**D'Akou'Chan **

Hahahaha,,, Yuriko itu nama toko yang mengingatkan Mamori akan Hiruma O.o

Hehehehehe,,, Jawabannya akan ada di chapter ini ^_~

**Mitama-chan **

Yosh apdeth ^_^

**Sky Melody**

Yosh apdeth ^_^

SPECIAL THANKS BUAT SEMUA YANG UDAH BACA dan Review ^_^

* * *

**Gomen, kemaren ada kesalahan =.=",,, Jadi mohon baca lagi ya ^_^**

**Destiny For You**

**Chapter 2  
**

**Present by**

** *Vhy Otome Saoz***

**Disclaimer by**

**Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Pair :**

**HiruMamo**

**Warning : OC, Typo, OOC, gaje.**

**

* * *

**

Drap Drap Drap

Blam

"Huh! Akhirnya sampai juga!" Mamori menghela nafas lega sambil berjalan ke atas tempat tidur dan menaruh tasnya di atas ranjangnya yang bermotif bunga sakura.

Dia pun mengambil handuk yang tergantung rapi di samping kamar mandinya dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Haa . . . Tenangnya."

Cressss

Bunyi gemericik air yang berjatuhan sepertinya nyanyian nyaring di telinga Mamori selagi ia membasuh tubuhnya.

**-Skip Mamori Mandi-**

Ckit Ckit Ckit

Mamori memutar keran menghentikan tetes demi tetes air yang sedari tadi membasahi tubunya, lalu dia mengambil handuk mengusap tubuhnya dan mulai memakai pakaiannya sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk di atas kepalanya.

Tik Tok Tik Tok

Suara detik jam terdengar jelas di telinga Mamori.

'Hmm. . . . Malam ini rasanya sunyi sekali ya?' batinnya heran. Mamori berjalan ke arah sebuah cermin besar seukuran lemari yang berada di sudut kamarnya.

Dia memandang paras cantiknya di kaca tersebut dan mulai menggosok-gosok rambut auburnnya dengan sehelai handuk kecil.

BRAK

"Eh! Apa itu?" Mamori berhenti menggosok rambutnya dan melirik ke sekeliling kamarnya. Matanya akhirnya terhenti di sebuah jendela besar di belakangnya yang terbuka lebar menyebabkan semilir angin malam yang dingin masuk dalam kamarnya membuat tirai jendela itu melambai pelan.

"Hmp! Jendelanya," gumam Mamori pelan dan mulai berjalan ke arah jendela sembari menggantungkan handuk di leher putihnya.

Tap Tap Tap

Mamori memegang kosen jendela,

KIIIIIIIIIIIT

Diapun mulai menutupnya jendela besar itu.

Whuusss

Semilir angin berhembus lembut melewati Mamori yang sedang mencoba menutup jendela itu, namun itu bukanlah angin biasa, shimfoni lembut yang diciptakan angin malam itu beruah menjadi sebuah bisikan halus yang berhembus tepat di telinga Mamori.

'Tik Tok Tik Tok'  
'Waktumu t'lah habis Ma-Mo-Ri . . . .'

Fiuhhh . . .

Bisikan halus tak berirama itu berubah kembali menjadi semilir shimfoni halus nan indah,

DEG

Mamori terkejut, jantungnya berdegup kencang tak keruan, mata biru emeraldnya membelalak ngeri, bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang memucat bagai melihat mimpi terburuknya yang tiba-tiba muncul menghampirinya.

'I-Itu su-suara wanita tadi sore,' batinnya ketakutan, keringat dingin mengucur di sekujur tubuhnya, membasahi pakaian yang baru saja dipakainya.

"Ta-tapi, mungkin tadi cuma halunasiku saja. Hahaha, ya benar. Itu cuma suara angin, tak mungkin angin itu berubah jadi suara wanita itu," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri untuk menguatkan hatinya walau Mamori agak ragu dengan ucapannya sendiri. Tapi, ya sudahlah.

"Hahaha, mungkin ini karna aku terlalu capek," ujarnya lagi. Setelah menutup jendela besar itu, dia langsung berlari dan meloncat ke atas ranjangnya lalu menutup wajahnya dengan sebuah selimut bergambar teddy bear.

'Tenanglah Mamo! Tenang!' batinnya sampai ia terlelap tidur dan terbang ke alam mimpi.

* * *

**-00.00 Pm-**

Teng Teng Teng Teng

Suara lonceng di sebuah gereja megah di tengah-tengah kota Tokyo berdentang nyaring di seluruh penjuru Tokyo. Bersamaan dengan dentangan lonceng malam itu, sepasang mata semerah darah terbangun dari tidur panjangnya dari dalam dasar kegelapan bumi yang paling gelap.

**"It's Time To Play."**

**

* * *

**

**-Kediaman Keluarga Anezaki-**

Teng Teng Teng Teng

Mamori yang sedang tertidur lepap, terbangun dari alam mimpinya saat mendengar suara dentangan jam dinding dari ruang tamunya pertanda jam t'lah menunjukkan pukul 00.00 Pm.

"Hmp!" Dia tersentak kaget dan langsung terduduk di atas ranjangnya.

Kiiiiit

Jendela besar di samping lemari pakaian Mamori tiba-tiba terbuka kembali tapi, kali ini jendela itu tidak terbuka dengan keras melainkan terbuka dengan pelan dan tenang menimbulkan bunyi melengking dari kedua engselnya yang sudah berkarat. Mamori agak bergidik kedinginan karna hembusan angin malam yang masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa bisa terbuka ya? Kalau tidak salahkan tadi sudahku kunci," gumamnya, dan beranjak ke arah jendela yang sudah terbuka lebar.

Tetapi, sebelum Mamori sempat turun dari ranjangnya yang empuk, tiba-tiba ada separang tangan berselimut sarung tangan hitam merangkul lehernya dari belakang dengan erat membuat Mamori tersentak kaget dan terdiam pada posisinya.

"Tik . . . Tok . . . Tik . . . Tok  
Waktumu t'lah habis gadis manis . . ." sebuah bisikan halus yang hampir terdengar seperti sebuah senandung indah, mengalun lembut tepat di telinga Mamori yang terdiam membeku di posisinya.

DEG

'I-ini su-suara wanita itu.'

Dengan perlahan namun pasti, Mamori melirik ke arah cermin besar yang s'lalu memantulkan bayangannya.

DEG

Tetapi, kali ini bukanlah hanya bayangannya yang tercipta dalam cermin besar berbingkai classic itu. Mamori menatap takjub sosok wanita yang kini ikut terukir di cermin besar itu bersamanya. Dress hitam penuh rimpel dan renda yang di kenakannya membuat Mamori tak mampu sedikitpun melupakan sosok misterius yang sedang merangkulnya itu. Wanita itu balik melirik Mamori lewat cermin itu tepat di mata Mamori, tatapannya yang dingin menusuk membuat Mamori semakin ngeri melihatnya. Tak kuasa dia menatap sosok yang membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan dingin yang sungguh menusuk, akhirnya Mamori memutuskan untuk memalingkan wajahnya .

Dari cermin itu dan kembali menatap dinding di depannya.

"Si-siapa kau sebenarnya?" serunya, tubuhnya tak bergerak sedikitpun, sama persis seperti saat pertama kali dia bertemu wanita misterius itu.

Sebuah senyum tipis mengembang di bibir wanita misterius itu.

"HiHiHi . . . Panggil saja aku. . . Hanomi Shiotani sang boneka setan. . ." bisiknya halus.

"Bo-boneka setan?"

"Iya. . . Memang kenapa. . ."

Mamori merasa pernah mendengar nama itu, namun ia tak dapat mengingatnya sama sekali.

Mamori mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya yang masih tersisa dan kembali bertanya.  
"Dan apa maksudmu waktuku t'lah habis?"

"Hmm . . . Waktumu bersama kekasihmu t'lah habis . . Aku datang untuk mencabut nyawa** Hiruma Yoichi**. . ."

DEG

Mamori tersentak, ketakutan yang di rasakannya s'lama ini menghilang begitu saja bersamaan dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut wanita yang mengaku sebagai boneka setan itu,  
"Apa maksudmu?" seru Mamori menuntut penjelasan.

" . . . "

Hanomi hanya diam tak bergeming.

Malam itu kamar Mamori benar-benar terasa sunyi, semilir anginpun melewati mereka dengan leluasa.

Whusss . . .

Mamori merasakan angin yang berhembus pelan membelai wajahnya, diapun menutup matanya mencoba untuk menjernihkan kembali pikirannya.  
'Tenanglah Mamori! Wanita inikan tak mungkin bisa membunuh Hiruma-kun, menyentuhnya saja mungkin tidak akan bisa!' batinnya seraya menghela napas panjang dan mencoba menghapus kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin bisa dilakukan wanita itu.

Setelah merasa agak tenang, Mamori kembali membuka matanya.

* * *

Namun yang berada di hadapannya bukanlah dinding kamarnya yang berwarna merah, melainkan sebuah jalan raya besar yang sangat sunyi, bahkan tak ada seorangpun yang berada di situ kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Posisinya bukan lagi duduk di atas ranjangnya, namun kini dia berdiri di samping sebuah tiang listrik besar yang menjulang ke langit.

DEG

"Eh! Di-dimana aku?" serunya bingung dan melihat sekelilingnya, berharap menemukan seorang saja untuk menanyakan beribu-ribu pertanyaan yang timbul di kepalanya.

Mamori kembali memakukan pandangannya pada jalan itu,  
'Hmm . . . Rasanya, jalan itu familiar.'

"Kau . . . Tidak mengerti juga?" tiba-tiba sebuah bisikan terdengar di sampingnya.

Mamori tersentak kaget, dan menoleh ke samping. Dilihatnya Hinomi sang boneka setan berdiri tegap menghadap jalan, wajahnya yang pucat makin terlihat jelas akibat tertimpa sinar matahari yang bersinar terang siang itu, Hanomi mengalihkan pandangannya dan memandang Mamori tepat di matanya.

DEG

"Ini . . . Adalah akhirnya," bisiknya lirih dan kembali menatap jalan raya yang lengang.

"Lihatlah!"

Mamori kembali menatap jalan raya yang sepi itu walau masih bingung.

"Eh!"

Seakan belum habis kejadian-kejadian aneh yang menimpanya, kali ini dia di dikejutkan kembali ketika melihat seorang pria berambut kuning dengan anting di ke-2 terlinga elfnya dan menenteng sebuah senjata laras panjang yang bersandar di bahunya yang tertutupi oleh blazer hijau marun khas seragam SMA Swasta Deimon.

"Hi-hiruma-kun," bisiknya pelan sambil terus menatap Hiruma kekasihnya.

Hiruma berjalan cepat sambil sesekali meligat jam tangan digital yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Tck! Sialan aku terlambat," umpatnya sambil terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya tanpa sadar ia berada di tengah jalan raya yang tadinya lengang. Tapi . . .

TIIT TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT

"Eh!"

Hiruma tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke asal suara klakson yang terngiang di telinganya. Dapat dilihatnya sebuah truk besar siap menghantamnya yang masih terdiam di posisinya sampai akhirnya truk itu benar-benar menghantamnya dengan keras.

DUAK

BRAK

Mata Mamori terbelalak lebar melihat tubuh Hiruma yang terpental jauh dan terjatuh kasar di atas aspal hitam jalan itu. Darah kental yang merah pekat tak henti-hentinya mengalir deras dari luka-luka di kepala Hiruma dan sekujur tubuhnya. Mamori melirik mata Hiruma dengan lirikan kaget+tidak percaya, tapi Hiruma malah membalas lirikan itu dengan tatapan kosong yang sangat menyesakkan hati. Tanpa sadar cairan hangat yang s'lama ini s'lalu tersimpan di ke-2 pelupuk matanya mulai jatuh tak terhenti.

"Hi-Hi-HIRUMAAA-KUUUN!" Mamori berteriak kencang dan berlari ke arah tubuh Hiruma yang hanya diam membeku dengan beruraikan air mata.

"Tubuh itu . . . Sudah tak berjiwa lagi….."

* * *

SIIING

"Eh!"

Mamori seakan ditarik paksa dari mimpi terburuknya dan kembali berada di kamarnya yang semula dan posisi semulanya.

"Hah . . . Hah . . . Hah . . " Mamori terengah-engah. Kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya, sungguh membuat hatinya hancur. Air mata masih mengujur deras di pipinya yang putih.

"Apa kau sudah mengerti?" bisikan itu lagi, namun sekarang bisikan itu terasa seperti sebuah ejekan di telinga Mamori, walau halus dan indah.

Mamori melirik cermin besar di sampingnya kembali dan menatap sosok makhluk tak berhati di belakangnya.

"Apa maumu?" desisnya geram sambil terus menatap sosok itu dengan raut wajah benci.

Wanita itu balik menatap Mamori, perlahan-lahan sebuah senyuman lebar mengembang di bibir wanita itu, menampakkan deretan gigi-gigi tajam dengan ke-4 taring yang lebih panjang dan tajam dari gigi yang lainnya.

"Nyawa . . . Aku ingin nyawa. . ." desisnya halus.

DEG

**"Bawakan aku nyawa yang lebih banyak. . . . Dan aku akan melepaskan nyawa kekasihmu. . ."**

**

* * *

**

** I**t's **T**ime** T**o** P**lay 

**B**ut

**B**e** C**areful

**B**ecause

**M**y **G**ame** I**s** V**ery **D**angerous**  
**

**

* * *

**

** -TBC-  
**

**

* * *

**

**Apakah Mamori setuju dengan tawaran sang boneka setan atau sebaliknya?**

**Liat di chap selanjutnya ^^v**

**

* * *

**

Yey,,, chap 2 t'lah apdeth ^_^

Mohon R&rnya ya ^_^

**Btw, kayaknya The Winner g' bisa diapdeth secepatnya,,, karna saya lagi sakit,,, mohon kemaklumannya ^_^**


	3. Start

**Destiny For You**

**Chapter 3**

**Present by**

**Akemi Amagawa *Vhy Otome Saoz***

**Disclaimer by**

**Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Pair :**

**HiruMamo**

**Warning : OC, Typo, OOC, gaje.**

**

* * *

**

**Gomen lama apdethnya T.T  
tugas sekolah bener" numpuk, jadi mohon maafkan keterlambtan saya ini T.T**

**

* * *

**

**Balasan Review :**

**Youichi Hikari**

Thanks for rev ^^  
heheheh…. Ini updeth na ^^

**undine-yaha**

heheheheh….. thanks kakak XD  
Ini apdeth na ^^

**HirumaManda**

Yups ^^

Updeth…

**kiky rizky ananda**

thanks ki ^^

**Sky Melody**

Hy sky ^^

maap yah senpai telat banget apdeth nya

ini updethnya ^^

**DEVIL'D**

liat d chap selanjutnya ya ^^

ini updeth ^^

**Iin cka you-nii**

Hehehehe…. Iya d' ^^

Yosh! Map apdeth na telat..

**D'Akou'Chan**

Heheheh…. Liat kelanjutnnya ya ^^

Apdeth ^^

**Natsuno Yurie Uchiha**

Thanks banget  
Ini apdeth ^^

**Mitama134666**

thanks mitama ^^

Ini apdethnya…

**Sha-chan anime lover**

yups… begitulah cinta ^^

Updeth XD

* * *

**Summery :**

**"Bawakan aku pengganti jiwa kekasihmu. . . . Dan aku akan melepaskan jiwanya yang berharga. . ."**

**

* * *

**

**I**t's** T**ime** T**o **P**lay

* * *

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Mamori terdiam menatap kosong dinding di hadapannya, mata biru saphirenya menerawang jauh entah ke mana selama dia memikirkan tawaran gila Hanomi sang pembawa maut, yang masih merangkul Mamori dengan tangannya yang berselimut sarung tangan hitam dingin sedingin es hingga membuat Mamori agak bergidik kedinginan.

Kepala hanomi berada tepat di atas pundak Mamori, namun ia tak merasakan hembusan nafas hangat sedikitpun, bahkan detak nadi Hinomi pun tak terasa oleh Mamori. Wanita itu hampir seperti sesosok mayat tak bernyawa, yang menandakan dia hidup hanyalah mata merahnya yang menyala terang di bawah sinar rembulan terbersit tatapan kejam di matanya saat ia menatap Mamori dari seberang kaca di samping mereka.

Setelah beberapa detik terlewat kan dengan keheningan malam, akhirnya Mamori dapat menguasai dirinya kembali dan balik menatap Hanomi dari sebrang cermin. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini ia menatap Hanomi dengan rasa takut yang amat sangat.

Melihat ketakutan di mata Mamori, Hanomi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Ia tersenyum menampakkan sederet gigi-gigi taringnya yang tajam.

GLEK

"Eh. . . Aku. . . Jika aku menolak?" gumam Mamori dengan suara bergetar.

Hanomi menatap Mamori tajam sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau kau menolak? Kekasihmu. . . Akan lenyap di tanganku. Kau. . . memilih ini Mamori?" bisiknya tepat di telinga Mamori.

Bisikannya terdengar cukup indah dengan suaranya yang lembut dan halus, namun suara itu juga terdengar mengerikan dan penuh dengan ancaman.

DEG

Mata Mamori melebar, keringat dingin berjatuhan di wajahnya. Namun dia kembali mencoba untuk tenang.

Sejenak Mamori terdiam, lalu ia menghembuskan nafas panjang dan berujar.

"Aku . . . Aku akan menanggung takdir Hiruma." Mamori mengambil keputusan dengan suara bergetar, tangisnya pun pecah tak tertahan.

Hanomi hanya diam dan terus tersenyum penuh misteri, di lepasnya rakulannya pada Mamori.

"Hihihi." tawa nyaring Hanomi menggema di seluruh penjuru kamar Mamori.

"1 bulan. . . Hanya 1 bulan waktu yang akan ku berikan padamu. Carikan aku pengganti jiwa kekasihmu yang berharga." ujarnya dingin. Mamori hanya dapat menangis dalam diam dengan tangan menutupi wajahnya yang bercucuran air mata.

Gadis itu menghilang berubah menjadi sekumpulan kelopak-kelopak mawar hitam yang berterbangan, dan secepat dia menghilang, secepat itu pula kumpulan mawar hitam itu terhembus oleh angin sampai berada tepat di hadapan Mamori dan bekumpul kembali pertama-tama membentuk tangan, kaki, tubuh hingga Hanomi kembali ke bentuk manusianyayang sempurna. Mamori terperanjat kaget dan bergeser ke belakang. Wanita itu meraih tangan Mamori dan menggenggam tangan Mamori selama sesaat lalu melepaskannya kembali.

"Eh. . . Apa ini?" seru Mamori cepat saat melihat sebuah lingkaran spiral hitam di tengah-tengah telapak tangannya yang putih. Hanomi hanya diam tak bergeming sambil terus menatap dingin Mamori.

"Itu. . . Lambang perjanjian kita Mamori," gumamnya lirih.

Dia pun mulai berjalan pelan ke arah jendela Mamori yang masih terbuka lebar, sesampainya dia di sisi jendela itu, Hanomi berbalik menatap Mamori sembari tersenyum keji.

Mamori hanya terdiam pasrah menatap Hanomi yang perlahan-lahan kembali berubah menjadi kelopak-kelopak mawar hitam kering dengan bercak-bercak darah yang berterbangan mengelilingi tempat Hanomi yang baru saja menghilang di sisi jendela Mamori hingga terhembus angin malam dan menghilang ke kegelapan malam, meninggalkan sebuah jam pasir di ambang jendela . . Ehm. . Bukan. . . Jam itu bukanlah berisi pasir, pasir yang seharusnya jatuh sedikit demi sedikit kini di gantikan oleh darah merah pekat yang jatuh tetes demi tetes mengikuti detik-detik yang telah berlaru. Satu benda lagi yang di tinggalnya, tepat di samping jam itu, terdapat setangkai mawar hitam yang sudah layu dan membusuk… anginpun menghembusnya pelan membuat kelopak-kelopak mawar itu perlahan-lahan kembali segar dengan warna hitam pekat di bawah sinar bulan membuat mata biru saphire Mamori membelalak ketakutan, tangkai mawar yang berwarna coklat kini perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi hijau dengan duri tajam di setiap incinya. Seakan ada sesuatu di angn malam itu yang memberikan kehidupan ke dua bagi setangkai mawar hitam yang t'lah membusuk. Tapi, bukanlah itu yang seharusnya yang kalian takutkan… Karna permainanku baru saja akan di mulai.

Whuus. . .

Angin malam kembali merayap di sekitar Mamori, membawakan sebuah simfoni kejam yang-mungkin- tak kan terhapus dari benak Mamori, "Aku. . . Menunggu mu. . . Ma . . Mo. .Ri. .!"

* * *

**H**ave** F**un **P**laying **M**y **G**ame  
**O**r **Y**ou **W**ill **D**ie

* * *

**Yup, chap 3 akhirnya apdeth juga ^^**

**Maafkan keterlambatan saya ini dean maap yah kalo chap ini ceritanya pendek banget ^o^**

**Plis review ^^**


	4. Love or Die

Saya ulang updeth lagi karna akhirnya bisa memakai **akun lama** :)

**_Spesial thanks bwt : _**

- **Hiruma Hikari : yosh, secepatnya di updeth ;)**

**-Aura : Begitulah :) d tunggu updeth na ya**

**-Andine nee : thanks bwt kritikan na mbak. hahahah, kyak na sya ga pernah lepas dari typo :O**

* * *

Gomen atas keterlambatan saya yang keterlaluan ini =.="

Maafkan keterlambatan saya :(

**Saya ucapkan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya kepada setiap reader yang telah membaca dan me-review fic ini.**

Dan khususnya buat **Iin Cka You-nii ****because this fic for you :)**

**thanks for :**

**Hoshi Uzuki**

**kiky rizky ananda**

**undine-yaha**

**ceritanya menarik. apdeeeet!**

**Fitria-lyss di Fidelina  
**  
**ceycoew youichi**

**Iin Cka You-nii**

**DEVID'D**

**D'Akou'Chan**

**Tama Mitama**

**Sky Melody**

**Youichi Hikari**

**HirumaManda**

**Natsuno Yurie Uchiha**

**Chiaki 'Sha' Akera**

Selamat membaca :)

* * *

**Destiny For You**

**Chapter 4**

**Present by**

**Akemi Amagawa *Vhy Otome Saoz***

**Disclaimer by**

**Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Pair :**

**HiruMamo**

**Warning : OC, Typo, OOC, gaje.**

* * *

Namaku Anezaki Mamori

Namaku Anezaki Mamori

Namaku Anezaki Mamori

Orang yang ku cintai. Hiruma Yoichi. Hiruma Yoichi. Hanya Hiruma Yoichi.

* * *

**-MAMORI POV's-**

Perlahan tapi pasti ku buka kedua kelopak mataku menatap cermin yang sedari tadi sungguh mengusik ketenanganku. Bukan karna aku takut pada sebuah cermin, tidak. Aku ketakutan pada refleksi yang di hasilkan oleh cermin tersebut. Wanita itu menatapku dari seberang cermin itu.

* * *

**-SMA SWASTA DEIMON, 17.30Pm-**

Aku menatap hampa kertas-kertas kosong yang saat ini berada di hadapanku. Beberapa saat lalu, Hiruma memerintahku untuk menyusun laporan pertandingan antara Deimon Devil Bats dengan Teikoku Alexanders. Biasanya, pekerjaan ini bukanlah pekerjaan yang berat mengingat seringnya aku membuat laporan seperti ini. Namun kali ini pekerjaan ini terasa sungguh berat dan sulit. Payah, aku memaki diriku sendiri. Entah mengapa hari ini tidak ada satu kegiatan pun yang dapat ku lakukan dengan benar. Aku tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan baik. Sudah satu jam yang lalu aku berkutat dengan kertas-kertas dan segala data-data hasil pertandingan kemarin yang sekarang berserakan di atas meja, sedangkan aku hanya diam dan menatap kertas-kertas kosong tersebut dengan perasaan frustasi.

"Manager sialan."

Aku tak tau apa yang harus ku tulis di atas kertas kosong ini. Pikiranku terasa kosong. Rasanya sungguh menjengkelkan saat aku tak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan. Ku paksa otakku untuk bekerja seperti seharusnya, tapi ketakutan dan rasa frustasi benar-benar telah menghantuiku. Akhirnya akupun menghela nafas panjang dan menutupi wajahku dangan kedua tanganku untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa frustasi. Tapi rasa itu tetap ada.

"Manager sialaaan."

Rasanya aku tau mengapa aku tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan benar hari ini. Semua iut disebabkan oleh kejadian tadi malam yang masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Begitu meyesakkan. Begitu menakutkan. Baru kali ini di dalam hidupku ada sesuatu yang sangat ku takutkan melebihi apapun di dunia ini, bahkan melebihi kecoa yang biasanya dapat membuat ku ketakutan setengah mati. Sesekali ku pandangi Hiruma yang sedang duduk sembari memainkan laptop VAIO miliknya di ujung ruangan sambil berpikir, Apa yang harus ku lakukan.

"MANAGER SIALAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Tiba-tiba Hiruma yang seharusnya berada di ujung ruangan berteriak kencang di telingaku sehingga aku tersentak kaget dan terjatuh dari atas kursi yang sedari tadi ku duduki. Baru kusadari ternyata Hiruma telah beranjak dari tempatnya dan sekarang sedang berada di sisiku.

"Mou, Hiruma-kun jangan teriak di telingaku dong." Balas ku dengan nada tersinggung sembari berdiri dan merapikan rok sekolah ku. Kadang aku lupa betapa menjengkelkannya dia. Tapi yah, walaupun dia menjengkelkan dan menyeramkan, Hiruma masih memiliki sisi baik di dalam dirinya dan yang paling aku suka darinya adalah, dia apa adanya.

"Dasar manager sialan budek. Dari tadi kau ngapain saja hanya diam dan menatap semua kertas itu tanpa melakukan apapun? Apa cream puff menjijikkan itu telah menghancurkan syaraf-syaraf otak sialan mu ?" bentak Hiruma kesal sembari menodongkan AK-47 nya padaku. Refleks, ku ambil sapu kesayanganku yang selama ini senantiasa selalu menemaniku saat berkelahi dengan Hiruma.

"Tidak usah ngomong kasar begitu padaku Hiruma-kun. Aku bukan salah satu budakmu!" balasku dengan nada tinggi dan menatap tajam Hiruma tepat di matanya. Sejenak Hiruma hanya diam, di turunkannya senjatanya dari wajahku dan balas menatapku. Pandanganku pun melunak.

"Apa yang ada di pikiran sialanmu itu? Dari tadi kuperhatikan kau hanya diam tak melakukan apapun. Bukan Cuma tadi. Seharian ini kau betul–betul seperti mayat hidup." Ujar Hiruma pelan.

DEG

Kata-kata mayat yang keluar dari mulut Hiruma membuat ku ketakutan. Ku tundukkan kepalaku menatap lantai. Aku teringat kembali akan tubuh kaku Hiruma yang tergeletak di tengah jalan dengan darah yang tak berhenti keluar dari setiap luka di sekujur tubuh kakunya . Tanpa kusadari setetes air mata mengalir lembut di wajahku. Aku betul-betul ketakutan. Aku tak ingin kehilangan Hiruma, lelaki yang sangat kucintai. Sejenak Hiruma hanya menatapku dalam diam. Lalu,

"Mamori."

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar Hiruma memanggil nama ku untuk pertama kalinya tanpa menggunakan embel-embelan "Sialan" nya. Hiruma menjulurkan tangannya menaikkan wajahku sehingga aku dapat melihat mata hijau toscanya yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari mataku dan mengusap lembut pipiku untuk menghapus air mataku. Tapi, memandang wajahnya benar-benar membuatku sedih. Aku tak tau berapa lama lagi aku dapat melihat wajahnya. Tak kuasa menahan sedih, tangisku pun pecah . Ku peluk Hiruma yang berada di hadapanku dengan erat dan ku benamkan wajahku di dadanya yang bidang, aku tak tau bagaimana ekspresinya dan tanpa memperdulikan ekspresinya. Yang ku tau saat ini hanya, aku benar-benar tak mau kehilangannya. Tidak. Tidak akan pernah ku relakan Hiruma di bawa pergi oleh wanita itu. Tanpa ku sadari, Hiruma merangkul tubuhku erat dalam pelukannya dan mengusap rambut auburn ku dengan lembut. Baru kali ini Hiruma memperlakukan ku dengan lembut. Aku merasa sedikit beruntung karena para anggota Devil Bats telah pulang untuk beristirahat karena besok mereka semua akan bertanding melawan SMA Ojo White Knights dan hanya ada kami berdua di sini.

Aku menangis hingga hari mulai gelap. Setelah tangisku mulai reda dan perasaan ku mulai membaik, Hiruma melepas pelukannya dan mengantarkan ku pulang.

"Ayo kita pulang manager sialan. Hari sudah gelap. Besok saja kau bersihkan tempat sialan ini." Perintahnya seperti biasa sembari berjalan meninggalkanku yang sedang mencoba mengunci pintu ruang klub.

"Tunggu Hiruma-kun." Panggilku melihat Hiruma yang telah sampai di pintu gerbang sekolah. Yah, balik lagi deh setannya. Namun dengan senyum bahagia ku kejar ia setelah memastikan pintu ruang klub sudah terkinci rapat.

"Dasar manager sialan lelet. Kau itu benar-benar lamban sekali. Itu semua pasti karna kue sus sialan yang setiap hari kau makan sehingga membuatmu semakin gendut. Kekekekekeke." Ledek Hiruma dengan kejamnya.

"Jangan menghinaku Hiruma-kun. Kau itu memang menjengkelkan. Aku benci padamu," seruku jengkel dan melenggang pergi mendahuluinya.

"Kekekekeke." Hiruma hanya tertawa dan tetap berjalan santai tanpa berniat mengejarku. Akhirnya aku berbalik dan kembali berjalan di sisinya. Walau masih dengan perasaan sedikit kesal. Lama kami terdiam, asik dengan pikiran masing-masing. Yang terdengar hanya langkah kaki kami dan hiruk pikuk suasana perkotaan. Tanpa terasa, akhirnya kami telah sampai di depan rumahku. Akupun membuka pagar dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Hiruma karna telah mengantarkan ku pulang. Semenjak kami berpacaran, Hiruma memang selalu mengantar ku pulang. Senangnya. Saat aku hendak melangkah ke rumah, Hiruma menarik tanganku dan berkata," Jaga kesehatanmu."Setelah berjuar Hiruma melenggang pergi meninggalkanku yang tercengang heran. 'Ternyata hari ini bukan hanya aku yang berprilaku aneh,' pikirku. Ku perhatikan punggung Hiruma yang menghilang di balik gang di ujung jalan rumahku dengan perasaan sedih.

* * *

**NORMAL POV's**

Wanita bermata merah itu terkekeh geli melihat Hiruma dan Mamori berjalan bersisian dari atap sebuah hotel bintang lima. "Ini menarik." Ujarnya pelan lalu menghilang di balik kumpulan mawar hitamnya yang kian berseri .

* * *

Mamori membuka pintu rumahnya seraya membuka sepasang sepatu sport yang di berikan Hiruma dulu padanya.

Klek

"Eh, kau kah itu Mamo-chan?" seru ibu Mamori yang sedang meliriknya dari dapur ketika mengetahui putri satu-satunya telah pulang.

"Iya ibu." Jawab Mamori lesu tanpa melihat ibunya sembari menutup pintu dan berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Di bukanya pintu kamarnya lalu masuk dan segera mandi.

**-skip Mamori mandi-**

Mamori duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan handuk masih tersampirkan di lehernya yang putih, matanya menatap bayangan yang terbentuk di dalam cermin di sudut ruangan. Kali ini hanya sepasang mata biru saphirenya yang membalas tatapan kosongnya. Lama ia pandangi wajahnya sendiri, merenung. Pikirannya berkelana jauh mencari sesuatu, suatu cara tepatnya. Tapi dari beribu-ribu cara yang dipikirkannya, hanya cara itu yang kemungkinan besar dapat melepaskannya dari cengkraman wanita itu. Memenuhi semua keinginannya.

"Ya hanya itu yang dapat kulakukan." Bisiknya pelan. Mamori bukanlah orang yang bodoh, ia termasuk salah satu gadis terpintar sejepang. Tapi entah mengapa kali ini ia merasa tak punya pilihan lain. Dalam diam ia menangis pelan.

* * *

**-Tokyo, 23.45Pm-**

Tampak dua orang pemuda berjalan gontai di depan supermarket son-son dengan botol di kedua tangan mereka. Sesekali mereka tertawa cecegukan dengan wajah memerah karena mabuk. Mereka berjalan melewati taman kota yang kelihatan sepi sambil terus cekikikan, melewati sebuah air mancur besar dengan patung seorang malaikat yang sedang menarik busur abadi di , taman tersebut tidak sesepi kelihatannya. Di balik air mancur itu tepatnya di sebuah kursi taman tua, terdapat seorang wanita sedang menangis pelan. Baju hitam berlengan panjang wanita itu mungkin tidak cukup membuatnya merasa hangat di dalam dinginnya malam di toko apalagi dengan bawahan rok mini yang menampakkan paha hingga kakinya yang putih bersih. Kedua tangan wanita itu menutup wajahnya yang basah karna air mata. Kedua pemuda mabuk itu menghentikan langkahnya dan saling berpandangan seraya tersenyum misterius. Kesempatan seperti ini sangatlah jarang mereka dapatkan, pikir mereka. Mereka pun berjalan gontai menuju wanitu itu.

"Hei gadis cantik. Sedang apa kamu sendirian di sini?" seru salah satu dari kedua pemuda itu dengan senyum mesum seraya menyisir ramut hitam berantakannya. Namun wanita itu tetap tak bergeming dan hanya duduk diam.  
"Kenapa kamu sedih? Ayolah, ikut dengan kami. Kami jamin kamu pasti akan merasa senang. Hahahahah," seru pemuda lain dengan rambut coklat panjang seraya menarik tangan wanita itu dari wajahnya. Namun wanita itu menarik tangannya dan menutup wajahnya kembali.

"Hei, ayolah, tunjukkan wajah cantik mu itu pada kami." Serunya kembali. Namun wanita itu tetap diam dan tak bergeming. Akhirnya kesabaran kedua pemuda itu habis. Pemuda berambut coklat tersebut menarik tangan wanita itu diikuti oleh temannya. Mereka menarik wanita itu berdiri dan menyeretnya, namun wanita tersebut berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari kedua pemuda bejat tersebut dan berlari keluar dari taman. Melihat mangsanya melarikan diri, kedua pemuda mabuk itu merasa geram dan mengejarnya, tak mau kesempatan bagus ini terbuang begitu saja. Di kejarnya wanita itu kemanapun iya berlari. Akhirnya terjebaklah wanita itu disebuah gang buntu.

"Hahahahaha. Mau kemana lagi kamu gadis manis?"

"Bermainlah bersama kami." Seru kedua pemuda itu seraya tertawa puas. Wanita itu hanya diam. Baju hitam dengan lengan panjangnya telah basah oleh keringat karena berlari dari kejaran kedua pemuda itu. Merekapun mendekati gadis itu, menyudutkannya di sisi tembok. Namun, mereka tidak menyadari maut sedari tadi mengintip mereka dari balik bulan yang kini telah mnerangi kota tokyo mengalahkan awan yang sedari tadi menutupinya. Dengan diterangi oleh cahaya bulan, kedua pemuda itu baru menyadari bahwa wanita tersebut berambut auburn dengan mata berwarna biru saphire cerah yang sedang menatap tajam mereka berdua. Tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah benda yang siap menghabisi nyawa mereka kini telah berada di genggaman wanitu itu. Wanita itu kini mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pisau yang sedari tadi di genggamnya sejak ia berlari menuju gang tersebut. Kedua pemuda itu tersentak kaget dan mundur perlahan. Namun mereka kembali terkejut dengan sebuah suara lembut yang berasal dari belakang mereka. Refleks mereka memutar badan mereka untuk mencari tau asal suara tersebut. Sekarang di hadapan mereka telah berdiri seorang wanita muda berambut hitam panjang dengan mata merah yang seakan siap menelan mereka hidup-hidup.

"Hihihi. Lakukanlah sekarang Mamori." Seru wanita itu pelan dengan senyuman kejam. Kedua pemuda itu saling berpandangan ketakutan. Akhirnya sekarang mereka sadari, bahwa gadis itu bukanlah mangsa melainkan pancingan yang membawa mangsanya ke tempat ini untuk di habisi. Mereka ingin berlari menjauh, namun ada sesuatu yang membuat kaki mereka kaku dan lidah mereka kelu.

Mamori mendekati kedua pemuda yang kini berada di hadapannya .Ditatap nya mata kedua pemuda itu dengan tatapan dingin, lalu tanpa belas kasihan di naikkan nya lebih tinggi pisau di dalam genggamannya dan dengan cepat tapi pasti dihujamkannya pisau ke arah pemuda bejat tersebut.

'Hanya ini caranya. Maafkan aku Hiruma-kun.'

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

* * *

**I**nteresting **?**

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ?

Baca di chap selanjutnya :)

Yosh, Review sangat membantu :)


End file.
